


Thawing Out

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff. Romance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: A peek at Leia and Han's budding relationship on Hoth. Something big had to have started there that led them to the bitter clash in that icy ESB corridor.  This is a fluffy take on the baby steps they took in their romance during those early days.





	Thawing Out

It started as a private joke almost a standard year ago, just weeks after they set up operation on the ice ball known as Hoth. 

Like the relentless snow, Han drifted into her office after a bitter cold afternoon recon patrol, a musky whiff of damp tauntaun clinging to his winter-weather gear. He reached into his pocket then wordlessly placed a small jar on her desk, the upside down lid serving as its base. Sparkling specks of white and silver suspended in liquid created a miniature blizzard within the glass vessel. 

She recognized his bold block lettering along the bottom edge, dark ink spelling out the single-syllable identifier: Hoth. He sauntered out the door, pleased to hear the musical sound of Leia Organa’s laughter follow him. 

The Hoth globe was a permanent fixture on a corner of Leia’s desk, explained away to inquiring visitors to her office as a joke from the rank and file. On more than a rare occasion, she’d find it in her hands, having absent-mindedly picked it up, the glitter within swirling as she contemplated its creator.

A snowstorm in jar. A perfect metaphor, she thought, for the bearer of the gift. Ironic and funny. Roughhewn but gorgeous. Inexpensive yet classic. Unpredictable but often calming. And, the source of a growing flurry of emotions Leia worked overtime to tamp down. 

Han worked overtime, too, punching the clock with a steady, workman-like effort to get her to the place where he hoped that she, willingly, would meet him -- even ground on which to build a relationship based on friendship and laughter and sex and things he didn’t even know that he needed. Han simply knew that he wanted to be with her and wanted her to want him, too. 

He couldn’t find the words so he took on missions for her cause and brought things back for her. Nothing over-the-top or too personal. Simple items that felt like treasures on the brutal remoteness of Hoth. Fresh fruit and hard-to-find sweets. A decent bottle of wine. Hair pins and elastics that she’d discover in the Falcon’s fresher waiting for her use during her trips onboard. Gourmet tea or the latest fashion or outdated news holozines. 

These presents were always delivered with discretion, downplayed with a simple, “Hey, Princess. Looky what I found the other day….” 

When Han could find them, the gifts came with a bonus: a cheap, fake-snow-filled paperweight. The ubiquitous souvenir represented his runs to Chandrilla, Sexton V, Lasos, the Moon of Krexin and so many more. Once, to his great delight, he scored a Corellia Dreadnaughts’ logoed version. Chewie would bitch about the time he wasted scouring the portside shops and fuel station minimarts to seek out the silly item. 

Now numbering in the dozens, the growing collection of galaxy-wide travel trinkets were housed on a shelf in her private quarters where no visitors could question their source or meaning. 

Real, fresh food was prized in the freeze-dried, ration-filled world of Hoth. That morning, the Falcon returned loaded with enough cases of questionably obtained nerfburgers and fixings for the entire base population. The delectable bounty instigated an impromptu party that Wedge Antilles dubbed “The Ice Picnic.” Rogue Squadron pilots flipped burgers and manned bars that seemed to magically appear in the Mess Hall. Music blared on the com system and dancing, drinking games, and tellings of tall tales ensued as a much needed, morale-building holiday atmosphere enveloped Echo Base. 

Leia sidled up next to Han. He had been leaning against a wall, sipping a bottle of ale and chatting with Dyson Tont who worked the flight control tower. She waited to speak to him after Tont made his farewells, carrying with him a mess hall tray piled high with burgers for the on-duty tower crew. 

“I suppose I don’t want to know how you,” she cleared her throat for emphasis, “ _procured_ this latest shipment?” 

Her query was met with a slow grin. “Ahhhh….a great ‘procurer’ never spills his secrets, Sweetheart.” 

He passed her the bottle and she took a small sip, wincing slightly at the unexpectedly strong, hoppy flavor. “Let’s just say there’s a summer camp full of Imperial officers’ brats who’ll be wonderin’ why there ain’t any nerfburgers served up during their fireside singalong tomorrow tonight.” 

A tinkling laugh escaped her as she handed him back the bottle.Then, seriously, “This,” she waved her hand toward the room filled with partying Rebels, “is the best gift ever.” Deep brown eyes locked on golden green as she reached over and took his free hand, giving it a warm squeeze. 

Han smiled down at her, squeezed back and, gentle-like, replied, “You're welcome, Leia.” He kept her hand in his for a few beats before releasing it. 

They stood together in silence for a few moments watching self-appointed DJ Wes Janson take song requests from the revelers. 

“Couldn’t find a globe on Draxar,” he intoned, nonchalantly.

“I suppose they’re not always available.” Leia lightly touched his arm to insure his attention and softly added, “They’re highly prized, you know.” 

The corner of his mouth turned up with that. “Got somethin’ better. S’on the Falcon.” He caught her eye and held it, seeing her hesitation, added, “Really. No funny stuff. Can’t bring it to you. Gotta go to it.”

Leia’s lower lip curled beneath her teeth, considering the invitation as she looked around the room at the partying Rebels whose rare respite from the day-to-day drudgery was the result of Han’s thoughtful thievery. “Okay,” she nodded and they made their way to the hangar.

Once aboard the ship, he directed her to the cockpit where he began engaging the systems, pointed to the co-pilot seat. “Strap in, Sweetheart.”

“We can’t just leave base! Han? Where are we…”

He held up a finger as a signal to quiet her. “Trust me,” he calmly replied, hitting the com button to signal the tower, “Millennium Falcon to Tower.”

“Tower to Falcon,” a burger-filled mouth mumbled back. Dyson. 

“Hey, Dyson, can you open the south bay doors and give the Falcon clearance? Be back in an hour or so.” 

“Roger, that. South bay opening. You’re clear to go, Han. Com when you’re heading back and we’ll open her up for you. Burgers are great, by the way.” 

“Thanks, Dys.

With that, the Falcon sailed out into the cold dark skies landing within moments on a flat, icy mesa overlooking Hoth’s frozen landscape. 

Han dimmed all lights, running only the cabin heat and windshield defrost cycles. Within seconds the frosted view screen cleared to reveal millions of diamond-dappled snowflakes dancing in the cobalt sky. 

Leia was transfixed by the scene's wintery beauty. Han’s deep voice broke the quiet, nodding toward the view. “Your snow globe, Princess. Hoth at Night.”

Leia gracefully disengaged from the co-pilot seat and approached him, settling onto his lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. They held each other in silence, hands linked, content to watch the snowy show together, each contemplating how to navigate this new peaceful path they seemed to have discovered in their stormy relationship. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This writer believes that Leia and Han had to have built a relationship that meant something to both of them prior to that blow up in the corridor in ESB. If not, there was nothing to fight about. 
> 
> Off topic, but, I can't help myself: TFA and lousy spouse/dad Han never happened in my world.


End file.
